


Rex and Ahsoka

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drawing for Lohikäärme, Rebels Rex and Ahsoka
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Clone Wars Saved Exchange 2020





	Rex and Ahsoka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lohikäärme (Spacetiddies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetiddies/gifts).



[bigger downloadable version](https://postimg.cc/D8hk3qnC)


End file.
